Three Months
by XCori
Summary: Rated for possible character language. What happens to the Inuyasha/Scooby Gangs in the three months! (Better explanation at beginning of fic!) R/R
1. Giles POV

DISCLAIMER: There is no owning of Inuyasha/BtVS characters by me. 

I just like writing about them.

For all confused parties, I wrote **It Was a Prophesy/It Had Been Prophesied as a oneshot. I got inspired by the line: three months, many Miroku-hits, and lots of research later. This is what happens in those three months. Enjoy!**

**Three Months**

Chapter 1: Giles

            I looked at the three demons in front of me. "Well, Anya is a former demon. If I can deal with her, I can deal with these three. In fact, I used to be a servant of a demon, Xander's fallen in love with a demon, Willow's a powerful witch, I've got a charge who is The Chosen One, and two immensely intimidating vampires with souls. I can deal with these three. Three of the six. Three of the six most famed Japanese heroes in Japanese history. Dear God. What should I ask them first?" I wondered out loud.

            Shippo looked at Inuyasha, "Oi. Inuyasha. Do you know what this old man is mumbling about now?"

            "Keh. He's wondering what to ask us."

            Kirara just mewed in Shippo's arms.

            "Ah! I've got it! What are your powers?" I excitedly pointed at each of them. Oh, the poor ex-Watcher. I was like a kid in a candy store.

            "Inuyasha! Can I show off first! Please?" Shippo blurted as Kirara leapt to the floor. 

            "Fine. At least it would keep me entertained…" Inuyasha's eyes followed a piece of dust that floated lazily across the room in a pool of sunlight.

            I watched as the little fox child pulled a leaf out of his pocket. _A leaf?__ Is it some sort of magical leaf? Or maybe it's the type of plant…He put it on top of his head, and next thing I knew there was a gigantic pink bubble gnawing on my head. "Aagh! Get it off! Get it off!" I ran around the room flailing at the large bubble still attached to my head, until I saw the fluffy fox tail on the other side.When I yanked on it, Shippo was still gnawing and drooling on my head, even though he now looked like his former self. __I wonder if he has rabies… Or was that the leaf's fault? "Did you transform because of the leaf, Shippo?" I asked._

            "Yup!" he exclaimed proudly. _Good god, he's a child. Stupid Rupert! Of course he's a child. Or are you finally amazed at the inexplicable things that happen around the Hellmouth now?_ "Do you want to see another?"

            "Alright. What else can you do?"

            "FOX FIRE!"

            I ducked as a gigantic ball of blue flame roared over my head. However, when I looked behind me at the state of the wall behind me, I was rather amazed to see it still in one piece. "You did say fox fire, did you not? Is this an illusion flame or what?"

            The little boy's eyes dimmed. "I'm just a little kid. So I don't do much except scare people away. When I get older, it's going to be real fire. And I'll be able to do some damage. There's some more stuff I can do – wanna see?"

            I quickly agreed, not wanting to cast a negative spell on his energy and emotions. Who knew what a …a… well, an unhappy demon could do?! Shippo pulled out another leaf and put it on his head and shouted, "COPY!"

            All at once, the floor was swarming with several Shippos. I hopped onto my chair to avoid stepping on him, but then I saw Kirara and Inuyasha calmly on the floor, not really paying attention to the increase of Shippos. Well, Inuyasha didn't seem to mind four Shippos gnawing on his head. And Kirara seemed to have a pretty fun time chasing around two other Shippos. But I was brought back to reality with the real Shippo in front of me and pulling on my nose to get my attention. "Giles. I have one more thing. Just promise not to be too scared when I do it, okay?"

            I nodded weakly. I had heard of occasions like this because of incantations and spells, not a simple leaf. He pulled a small top out of another pocket and threw it in Inuyasha's direction. It landed in front of the red-clad individual and started to spin. I thought a tornado would appear in the middle of the room. "And that's it. Do you have any chocolate you could give me? Kagome usually gives me some when I've been good."

            "Ah, no. Sorry. Not at the moment. But we'll go find you some later today. Is that alright?" _He IS a child. Chocolate, what is the world coming to? Fox demons that like chocolate._

            "Yes. But if you have to ask what Kirara and Inuyasha's talents are, I suggest you go to a bigger place. A little room is not the thing for it," Shippo confided.

            "Um, alright. Inuyasha, er, and uh, Kirara. Could you please accompany me outside? I wish to see what the two of you can do," I instructed the remaining two individuals. 

---

            Shippo sat on my shoulder as I told Inuyasha to do whatever showed off his talents. First, he slashed his hand with one of his claws, dipped his claws into the blood, and attacked… a tree. "SANKTONTETSOU!" there was a big explosion. And when the smoke cleared… No more tree. _I would really really hate to be that tree especially 15 seconds ago. My god, it's completely – sawdust! I wonder how that would work on a vampire?_

            "Uh, Inuyasha. How does that work? Does the blood have to be directly on your claws, or can it just be a vessel of blood you attack?" I asked.

            "Keh. Blood on the claws. Otherwise, I could mow you down where you stand," he scoffed.

            "Is he always like this?" I directed my question at Shippo.

            He sighed. "Yes, he's always like this. Stupid stubborn hanyou."

            "Oi Shippo! I heard that! But just because you're standing on Jii-chan's shoulder – I'm letting that go!"

            "Inuyasha, is there something else you can show us?"

            "Sure. Kirara! Transform!"

            Before my eyes, an innocent looking, double tailed kitten became a huge, saber toothed, double-tailed cat with flames licking her feet… _Huge really.__ Quite fascinating. Inuyasha pulled out an old rusty katana. _What's he going to do with that old thing?_ One swish and that old rusty katana became a huge sword. Taller than Inuyasha himself. Shippo whispered in my ear, "That's Tetsusaiga. It's made from one of his father's fangs. Watch. He's going to do Kaze no Kizu against Kirara."_

            Inuyasha and Kirara faced off in the field. Inuyasha leapt into the air, lifted up the sword, and brought it down in a mighty swish, "KAZE NO KIZU!" he yelled. And as I watched, three to five huge lines of energy fanned out, all directed at Kirara. At the last possible moment, the cat demon leapt into the air, defly avoiding the attack. _She flew. The cat can fly. My goodness. I never expected this. The books never said anything._

            When I came out of my thoughts, Inuyasha was standing in front of me with a rusty sword; Kirara was mewling at my feet and marking my ankle; and Shippo was wondering out loud into my ear on when his promised chocolate was coming to him. "That was all fantastic, really. All of you. Thank you. Ah, shall we be getting something to eat?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alright! R/R please! And I don't know if Giles might have been OOC – but this is my first time writing from the POV's of some of these characters. 

And if anyone was wondering – this fic will be exactly 14 chapters long: One per character as introduced in the one shot: Giles, (the others not necessarily in the order that they will appear) Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Spike, Angel, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. On second thought, I might add another character. I don't want any 13 in my fics! Enjoy! And like my other fics, I'm really trying to hold off on fic writing till the 24th! Too much Work! And many thanks to Rose – for letting me bounce ideas off of her!


	2. Kagome POV

**Chapter 2 – Kagome's POV**

            Even though Buffy is a few, okay, several years older than me, we have a certain bond. We're both the Chosen Ones. She told me about her Slayer deal. It really sucks to have a responsibility like that dropped on your shoulders. Well, I can relate. It was my duty to protect the Shikon no Tama, and in doing so, I managed to shatter the damn thing. And since I'm the only one who can see the shards, I have to help with clean up. Before Naraku does, and now he's sent us all to Sunnydale. I was Chosen, even thought I didn't know it at the time. I am Kikyo's reincarnation, I have her powers. Buffy thought it was similar in that when on Slayer dies, the next is Called. So even though the previous Slayer dies, when the next is Called – she gets the Slayer powers. Part of that got messed up with Kendra and Faith, but I didn't follow those parts too well.

            She invited me to go patrolling with her. She was pretty interested in my purifying powers. Vampires are demons and we reasoned that if I could purify demons, then I could fend for myself against vampires. 

*~*on patrol*~*

            Buffy and I were sitting on headstones on either side of Sally Henler. "So the newly turned vamp crawls out of her grave, her face goes all growly, I hit her a few times, she tries to hit me back, then I stake her," Buffy stated.

            I got caught unawares after contemplating Buffy's gameplan. It wasn't really a gameplan, was it? It was just the same thing she did night after ni—oops! I felt old hands around my neck, clawing off my air supply. I screamed and opened my eyes. Buffy was occupied in a deadly dance with three other vampires. Deadly for them, anyway. It's like they knew I wasn't from the area. They were specifically targeting me and distracting Buffy. For a split second, I thought that Naraku had sent more evil minions through a portal—my thought was cut off again as Sally squeezed my throat. It brought me back to reality. I really did not want to die at the age of 18 at the hands of a flaky vampire. I did not want to die a virgin at the hands of a flaky vampire, and I haven't had a chance at Miroku yet! [a/n: figured out what kind of shipper I am yet? ^_-'] The desire to live right then and there was very déjà vu. It was the same feeling I had when I did not want to die in the Sengoku Jidai – crushed chest to stomach with a young adolescent inu-youkai in the coils of a gigantic ugly centipede bitch. I screamed because I couldn't get away. I screamed for my life. I screamed in fright. I screamed and my neck glowed pink. The hands around my neck caught the pink glow. I felt the glow concentrate, as if it was gathering my desire for life, and with a burst radiate outwards. Poor Sally Henler had a great look on her face, if I had a camera, I would have taken a picture of it… but I was too busy trying to live at that moment. For a few moments, I _was the glow. I really don't know how else to explain it. I felt myself pass through people. I could tell if they were demon or vampire or human. I purified the demons… I felt their flesh turn human for a few seconds before they themselves expired. How do I explain this? I purified the demon, and the human became whole, but the demon forced the soul out of the human… so after the demon got purified – the human body died. Does that make any sense? Anyway. I felt Angel and Spike in my glow, but since I knew they weren't bad… I infused them with my desire to live… wait, made them stronger? I don't know how to put that. But I passed through them, like any other human. I almost purified Anya, but I stopped myself in time. I felt my friends. I felt… like living._

            I dropped back to the ground. That whole glow thing was intense. Next thing I knew, Buffy was shaking me asking me if I was alright. I answered in the affirmative only to be hit square in the face with another barrage of questions. "Kagome? Are you alright? Did you just do that purifying thing? Because I can't sense any vamps around here."

            "Yeah, that was the purifying thing. Although, I have to say I haven't done anything quite so… wide before. I don't think you have to worry about any vamps in a 5 block radius of here…"

            "Did you just say five block radius? Did you fry Spike and Angel too? They're vampires, in case you've forgotten!" Buffy was getting agitated way to quickly for my taste.

            "Wait! I felt the … no, wait. I was the glow. Well, that's the best way to explain it. I could choose who to purify and who not to purify. I made Angel and Spike… stronger, more will to live. I think that's where my powers come from. It's the same way, that when we get back to the … Magic Box, that all my friends, all the demon ones – are going to be fine. I felt them. I know where they are."

            "You'd better be right about that Kagome."

            I was right. I knew it.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

A/N: yeah yeah… sorries about the long time for an update. It's just that it's around the end of the session… and I've got papers up the god knows where for next week. I figured you guys would perhaps like another chapter on **Three Months … so there it is. ****Little Friends is still in progress.**

As usual – read and review!

~~XCori~~


End file.
